Rain From A Cloudless Sky
by xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears
Summary: On the day she let him go, it was raining from the cloudless sky. It was because he was drunk and his recklessness to sleep with another. Now it was raining from the cloudless sky and he is asking for her back. Rated M for Lime.


**Rain From a Cloudless Sky**

Hanako Lee

_"You think you are given all the time in the world, but all you are given is all the time in your life."_

Kagome stared at the window with a shallow and unreadable look. She didn't know what to think or what has happened. Everything was so confusing, so misunderstanding...so infidel._ He_ was so infidel. How can she possibly accept him back? She gave him so much love, so much trust...so much of her that it hurts so much to know that he had given another woman his child. Kagome continued to stare out the window that rained endlessly from the cloudless sky.

InuYasha sat in his car, looking over at Kagome's window. How can he possibly fix all of this? He didn't mean to...it wasn't what he thought would happen. He was drunk and not able to control his actions. He deserved this but he couldn't let Kagome go. She was his everything. His first kiss, first love, first..._everything_. She was the only one that can read him as well as a book. She understood him even when he wasn't saying anything. They were meant to be and in the end, he let it all go. All because of his reckless self...and his idiotic decisions. The rain poured hard onto his car and all he could do is continue staring at her window.

She looked over at the road to still find InuYasha's car still parked there. Kagome turned away hastly and tears sprung out of her eyes. She squeezed it shut tightly and thought about what happened earlier.

_"Kagome...I got something important I got to tell you." InuYasha said solemnly sitting in his car. He could only afford to see if Kagome would accept him this last time. He'd be brokened if she didn't...but then again, the chances of her actually letting this go would be...__**zero**__._

_"What is it, InuYasha? Is something wrong...? You know you could tell me anything." Kagome said reaching out for InuYasha's hands sincerely. Her actions made InuYasha's heart break. _

_'This is probably the last time she'll hold my hand...' He thought. "Kagome...remember how Miroku had his party about two months ago? Which you had to stay home to study...?" InuYasha said not looking Kagome directly in the eyes. The following day after that still had Kagome puzzled because InuYasha didn't return her calls that morning...but she let it go because she __**trusts**__ him._

_"Yeah? What about it?" Kagome asked sweetly but a tint of worry was evident in her voice. InuYasha's thumbs were rubbing Kagome's palms slowly._

_"Well...that night, I got drunk." Kagome gasp letting InuYasha's hand go immediately. InuYasha knew what would happened next."Kikyo was there also..." Kagome began to put her hands on the door handle, not looking at his face anymore...afraid to already know the answer. "I-I slept with her..." Kagome's tears sprinkled at the end of her eyes as she closed her eyes shut, opening the door slowly. InuYasha knew she would do that._

_"Let me take a wild guess...you got her pregnant?" Kagome said looking back at InuYasha's face with a dark look. InuYasha nodded solemnly. He couldn't say nothing to Kagome. "I...see." Kagome was completely out of the car. "How come you didn't tell me about this earlier? About you and her doing it?...Well I guess this is goodbye, InuYasha. Good luck with your's and Kikyo's life. I'm completely shedding myself of you from this day on." With that said, Kagome started to walk away. InuYasha got out of his car fast enough to pull her body to his and hug her close._

_"Kagome...please. I'm very sorry! I didn't know what I was doing!!" InuYasha shouted. "Forgive me..."_

_"So you accept your fate?" Kagome asked softly as InuYasha held her tighter. He nodded. "I can't forgive you, InuYasha...I gave you my trust, my love, my everything. Please...let go of me. Right now, you are officially dirty to me."_

_Those words, she knew, struck him hard. People had always seen him as dirty because of his half demon form but that wasn't why she had said that. InuYasha also knew and all he did was take it all in because they were true. He still didn't let her go though._

_"...I asked you nicely, don't make me purify you." Kagome threatened. He still held onto her. "Why?! Why are you doing this to me?! There's no more us, alright?! We are through, you have a family to take care of now!!" _

_"...All I want is to savor this moment, Kagome. I...I love you so much. I--"_

_"If you love me, you'd let me go when I tell you to." Kagome's soft words were ringing in his head. And so he let her go like she pleaded. _

_"...Kagome..." Kagome shook her head and began to walk away. The rain started to slowly drip upon them. He could only stare at her petite brokened form._

_"...InuYasha." Her voice was like broken glass. Cutting his heart to bits..."These are my last words to you. Even though I can't forgive you...I still love you very much. That's why I'm letting you go. I just realized that how ironic this was, realized how much I keep telling myself I need you, when there is now others who need you more than I." Kagome said sadly as she started crying hard. "...Please just keep your distance away from me...Please, I can't stand it...knowing that you did all that behind my back." With that she ran into her home...her sanctuary. All InuYasha could do is stare at her retreating back._

Kagome brought her head up to stare at the ceiling. This was all her fault...she had made herself boring to InuYasha...always trying so hard to be the perfect girlfriend...the one that can care and tend to his wounds. What he really needed was a sexful girlfriend to fuck around with. That was every opposite to her. Even though she gave him her virginity, it still wasn't enough to satisfy him. She was trying too hard and with this happening it all meant that she didn't try hard enough.

InuYasha pounded his fists on the driving wheel making the horns beep abruptedly. If only he didn't...he couldn't change anything nomore. He couldn't let any of this get to him...no matter how hard it was, he would commit himself to being a good father he really is...no matter how much this child was of a burden...he would do his best to make the child happy...no matter how much he resented Kikyo...no matter how much...he resented himself.

It was two months since all of that had happened and InuYasha had gotten Kikyo to live with him. They were living in a small apartment and even though Kikyo tells him happy she is to be with him, he just only smiles sadly. All that was in his mind was Kagome. InuYasha bought seperate beds, because he couldn't stand sleeping in the same bed with Kikyo knowing that all he thought about was Kagome. This hurted Kikyo and InuYasha felt sorry but...he couldn't do nothing. He felt a big massive burden put upon his shoulders. Yet, he didn't know how to deal with it...so at night he wouldn't return home until late midnight, knowing Kikyo was asleep.

With InuYasha being so distant, it made Kikyo very uneasy and it putted alot of pressure on her and the baby. She really didn't know who's baby it was because she had slept with InuYasha during the party but the day after that, she made up with her boyfriend Onigumo Hiromi. When she told him about this problem, he just simply shrugged her out of his life and left her on the streets. The only person she could turn to was InuYasha, not sure if it was his...

Kikyo felt the pressure of being unloved put on her. It was all too much...she didn't know why life was making it so hard on her! Everything...it was all Kagome's fault!! Kikyo had loved InuYasha since little but he only saw Kagome...

"It was all that stupid bitch's fault! Urggh! That fucken Kagome!!" InuYasha came into the house right on that time when she said that. In which pissed InuYasha off because he still loves Kagome very much.

"Don't you dare call Kagome a stupid bitch, You fucken slut! This is all your fault, if you hadn't shown up at that party than non of this would've happened!!" InuYasha shouted before slamming the bedroom door. Kikyo looked shocked at InuYasha's empty presence and started crying. Her feelings of being unloved and rejected was going towards the soon to be born baby in her stomache. Her stomache started to hurt alot and she tumbled onto the floor. Before closing her eyes, she saw traces of blood dripping down her legs.

InuYasha heard that thump and he ran out of his bedroom to see Kikyo's body lying on the floor and her legs covered in blood. That was one of the most tragic scene he saw as he dialed 911.

It was fall as Kagome walked down the stairs of her university. InuYasha had dropped out to get a job to take care of Kikyo and the baby. This made Kagome somehow feel better but it still damaged her to know what he did to her. The feelings were still lingering upon her and she tried hard not to blame InuYasha for it. She knew that it was her fault for being so naive with love. Though she didn't blame one thing though...she didn't blame herself for falling in love with him. She didn't regret any memories...any moments. She only blamed herself for not going with InuYasha that night, knowing he might've gotten drunk.

The leaves fell slowly from the autumn covered tree...the tree that were covered in red, orange, and brown. It was shedding it's leaves...it's memories of growth that the leaves represented...slowly. That was what Kagome had to do...she had to shed herself of the memories she once had and begin growing new ones. That's also what the clouds do. They are filled up with endless water that being so filled up, they shed the water in rain and regain new ones.

Kagome smiled softly to herself. It was her time to shed. Shed of distant memories that she kept remembering. She would begin walking forward...and not being stuck in the past in which she once was.

As Kagome turned up to look at the sky, it was cloudless. Hasn't that been strange? A cloudless sky...she looked up ahead to find a familiar person standing straight from her. Looking at her directly in the eyes.

_InuYasha..._

Kagome took bold steps forward and wasn't scared of walking towards InuYasha. He wouldn't threaten her anymore...he was not part of her as well...They were over and it's already a new beginning for him. It's been at least five months since he last talked to her, he was probably a father of him and Kikyo's new born.

As she walked past him, she felt a static shock go through out her body, something she hadn't felt before...even when she was with him. What was that strange feeling? And what was it that InuYasha was just standing there...? She shouldn't care, she just kept walking towards her destination.

"Kagome..." His soft, hoarse voice was heard as she suddenly stopped. He turn around quickly to face her back.

"You and I...we have no more relation. Why are you here?" Kagome asked him boldly. He just simply stared at her back.

"...I...I don't really know myself. I was just walking and I suddenly came here knowing you'd be here..." InuYasha said honestly. Kagome felt that burn into her heart but she struggled against it. He was now not hers and she shouldn't let this happen.

"...InuYasha-san...you know that you can't think of me anymore. It's for the best for everyone." Kagome took a sharp intake of breathe before turning around to look at him. His features seemed more weary than before, he even looked pale. It seemed like he wasn't so happy either. She should worry for him, but how was she to break this awkwardness? "...Are you okay, InuYasha-san?"

"Don't call me by that." He insisted darkly.

"...but, InuYasha-san--"

"I told you to stop calling me by that!!" InuYasha shouted as he ran towards Kagome and hugged her tightly to him. Kagome was completely shocked and thought that he would go at her request to not get in her way anymore. "I'm sorry, Kagome!! I couldn't fulfill your request!! I can't stop thinking about you!! You are all I think about night and day!! No one else...I know that it hurts Kikyo but I can't! I love you too much!! Please, I can't go on, knowing you haven't forgave me!!"

Kagome just wanted to hold onto InuYasha very tight and tell him everything was alright...but everything wasn't. Everything was brokened...nothing would be the same anymore. She wouldn't be the same anymore...Her level of trust in guys had changed drastically.

"...Inu...Yasha...I'm sorry but I can't tell you that everything will be okay, because it's not. All I can say is that it's up to you to make everything in your mind to go away. You are the controller of your mind, you must move on...you have Kikyo now and your new born--"

"It was a miscarriage." InuYasha said bluntly. Kagome pulled back and stared at his eyes sadly.

"...I..I didn't meant to--" Kagome couldn't say nothing to make it better, that she knew as well as InuYasha, but somehow, he was glad. Glad that he wasn't going to live his life on a burden or obligation.

"...it's okay. It was very expected knowing the conditions we lived under." InuYasha stated turning away. Kagome took his face in her hands and pulled him to look at her straight in the eyes. Can she forgive him?...she stared more intensly. He was suffering because she didn't forgive him in the first place...Can she forgive him? Yes she can. Forget all that he's done? No she can not...

"...InuYasha...I forgive you, but I can't forget all that has happened." Kagome said softly before smiling widely at him. He only took her in his arms and held her tightly. "...if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm still here. It's just, you must return to Kikyo and heal her injured wounds." Kagome said softly, InuYasha knew this and nodded his head. Even though it pained him, he nodded his head...nodded very vigorously. He never told Kagome that Kikyo never talked to him after that incident...

The rain started to pour down endlessly on them both, reminding each other how they seperated. Kagome pulled away from InuYasha as he watched her trembling form smile sadly and began walking away from him. He didn't know how to let this situation ease nor did he know what to do to make everything better. Kagome looked at him one last time before waving weakly and began walking away.

"_Goodbye InuYasha_..." How come her whispering those words meant such heartache to him?

Kagome walked away as tears fell incrediously on her, dripping down to mix in with her sorrowful tears. She didn't even realize that it was **raining from a cloudless sky**. It hurted her so much to say those forgiving words to him. Her heart clenched in her chest and her head felt like it was going to explode. No matter how much she wanted to, she really couldn't forgive him...even if she said so, it was a lie...towards herself and him. It was only to make him feel better and her feel worse.

"How come...? How come it hurts so much?! I...I can't seem to breathe, my body feels numb all over and I can't stop this heartache?? Why...?! Why?!" Kagome shouted to practically no one, unknown to her that InuYasha had followed her a third home and felt his ears flatten at the top of his head. He was the one that caused all this pain to her...he couldn't free her from any of this because she was basically drowning with him, but her hand wasn't reaching out for his help...she was trying to pick herself up...without him.

Kagome rubbed away the tears fiercely and stopped looking at the cement that let rain fall on it. She wouldn't let this get to her. It was hard to move on, but like she said earlier, she must. InuYasha was her past and she must be able to know that he was the one that gave her the courage and might to be able to move on. That, she must thank him for. Walking up the steps of her shrine entrance, she turned around and looked at the gloomy looking city of Tokyo, with rain that fell from the **cloudless** skies.

Finally, Kagome got her stuff out of the house. She was going to move into an apartment close to her college. It was more convienient for her, because she wouldn't have to walk so far just to get home. InuYasha and her talked occasionally and were now just friends. He told her about how Kikyo was and that Kikyo needed treatment in the hospital. She's been there for almost six months since the miscarriage and she needed treatment because of her low blood sugar, though rarely no one would stay in a hospital that long. The doctors said it was a serious matter since Kikyo had low blood sugar and lost alot of blood. InuYasha reluctantly agreed...though he didn't mind Kikyo being away. It gave him more time to think about his situation. It also gave Kikyo more time to think...

...InuYasha was only dealing with her because he was good hearted person. He didn't love her like she thought he would. He didn't mean those words he said that night when he slept with her. He was only drunk...

_"...I love you. I would do anything for you...Please, I need you, Kay. I need you."_

Kikyo's eyes opened...she hadn't realize he didn't mean her when he was saying "Kay"...he meant Kagome. Kikyo's heart twisted badly. She had misled InuYasha, forced him and Kagome's relationship to seperate because of her foolishness. She really thought that he meant her, but he didn't...He was only with her through obligation because he felt bad. Because he felt this whole entire scheme was his fault. How blind and selfish has she become?

One night, as Kagome was in the middle of sleeping, she heard someone knock on her apartment door. It wasn't just any kind of knocking, it was rough and pounding. Kagome got up furiously, wondering who would be bothering her at such a late time of night. Looking at her night clock, she noticed it was one in the morning. Sighing, she walked over and turned her lights on. She opened her door slowly only to have it be pushed aside roughly. What was more surprising was that someone roughly grabbed on to her and pulled her body to theirs. Kagome's eyes widen when she saw InuYasha holding on to her, trembling.

"...I-InuYasha?" Kagome was shock beyong words. InuYasha roughly placed his lips over Kagome's and kissed her hungrily. Kagome didn't hesitate to push him away from her, in which he held her tighter. "W-What are you doing?! Let me go!"

"...please..." His voice was husky, sending a chill down Kagome's spine. "Please, just let me have this..." What was Kagome to say? Even though she, herself wanted this, she couldn't. He was already with Kikyo...

"..What wrong, InuYasha?" Kagome tried getting out of his grasp, only to have him kiss her furiously. Kagome had no choice but to melt in. He was so tempting...

InuYasha pushed his way through the doors and kicked it closed, while locking it, lips still planted onto Kagome's. He took his jacket off and through it across Kagome's kitchen table. Neither he nor Kagome cared at the moment. They were hungrily feeding off each other's lips. Fighting for dominance with their tongues. InuYasha picked Kagome's fragile and petite form into his arms as he kicked open a door he believed was her room.

He threw her onto the bed roughly and began taking off his shirt. Kagome could only stare desperately as he started fumbling with her sleeping blouse. She couldn't control herself, no matter how much she kept telling herself that this was wrong, she wanted this...she didn't deny that fact.

"Kagome..." He whispered with a husky voice. This sent chills down Kagome's spine and she felt herself aroused. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her down roughly on the bed with his hands. With no second to waste, he basically shoved his face into her's. Kissing her with hunger and desperation. Kagome fought back, trying to win her dominance as their tongues battled furiously. Trying to remember every curve of each other's inner mouth. InuYasha pulled back and started nipping on Kagome's earlobes as she moaned with pleasure into InuYasha's ears. Satifying him.

"Inu...Yasha..." Kagome moaned his name out with ecstacy as he nipped on her jawline then her neck, then her collarbone. Knowing her most sensitive spots. Kagome gasped and arched her back, with her chest touching his. This was no where near pleasure, and Kagome also knew that. She liked it when he nipped her collarbone, it felt so nice...

He began kissing his way down to the valley of her breast and he reached his hands to her back to fumble with the bra. He could feel Kagome's perked breasts and they were calling for him to just suck on it with tenderness. Finally, he got it to unclip and Kagome moaned again, feeling the tightness of the bra being undone. She felt like she could breathe.

Suddenly Kagome saw a flash of Kikyo and her eyes widen. _'Oh god!...These...these hands. They were the ones that touched Kikyo...they were the ones that made love to another...they were--!!'_ Kagome pushed InuYasha off of her and grabbed her sleeping blouse and pulled it to her chest. InuYasha looked at her with confusion. What had happened? He stared at her and tried to reach for her. Kagome pulled back, unable to look at her directly. This was not right...his hands, everything...they had touched another. She just couldn't. He was already tainted with someone else's flesh, someone else's scent.

"Kagome?" He tried again and Kagome snapped at him.

"Don't come near me, InuYasha!" He was confused, what was this wench going about? "Don't touch me...everything about you...I...I can't let you touch me anymore. You don't belong to me. You...You touched Kikyo with those hands, those lips, everything about it is not of mines anymore..." The look Kagome gave him was mear heartbreak.

"Kagome, please, let me--"

"No! Don't come near me!! You have someone else's scent and flesh all over you! Don't!!" Kagome shouted, tears springing out of her eyes. InuYasha wanted to explain somethings to Kagome...but he didn't know where to start, and with Kagome interrupting him everytime...how was he going to get anywhere?

"Can you just listen to me?" InuYasha asked softly before she shook her head. Covering her ears. InuYasha's patience was running thin. "Kagome!! You bitch! Listen to me!!" This startled her and she immediately uncovered her ears. "...Kagome, me and Kikyo. We are over."

Kagome looked at him with disbelief.

"...She actually left me.--"

"So is that why you were here?! To fucken sleep with me because Kikyo left you?! Is that it?--"

"Listen to me you wench! Actually, I was really relieved because I didn't have to live on it anymore...I didn't have to live life a lie. I was just so happy because I can finally love you without anyone getting in my way...That's why I came here tonight..."

"...InuYasha, I can't just go back to thinking you did this to me. It can't be like that anymore! How do I know that you wont go back and get drunk and sleep with another?! How, InuYasha, How?!" Kagome screamed as tears raced down her cheeks. InuYasha couldn't take it anymore and he hugged Kagome close to him. Whispering soft comforting words to her...

"I know it's hard, I mean if I were you, I wouldn't forgive myself. Shit, I don't even forgive myself for what I did to you! I was such an asshole!! But please, let me take this time to make it up to you. Show you how much I really am sorry!! Kagome...please?!" InuYasha shouted against her. Kagome was stunned because, she never thought InuYasha would ever become so sentimental.

"...InuYasha..."

Kagome nodded and let InuYasha showed her throughout the rest of the night, just how sorry he really was...and all night, all he did was give her the satisfaction of driving into her endlessly, telling her how sorry he was.

Outside, it was rained, again. It reminded the two couple of the very fated day, when it started to **rain from the.."cloudless" sky** and how tortured they both were...maybe rain from the cloudless sky wasn't so unsual...it was just an obstacle for their love. In which, they almost didn't succeed.

That was a few years ago. Kagome layed still in InuYasha's arms as they slept silently, contently. Kagome smiled, this really was the biggest test of their relationship because if it was meant to be with InuYasha and Kikyo, than they would've had the baby...but even though it was tragic, it miscarriaged. It meant it wasn't meant to be. The honest truth...when things are meant to be, than it would've happened, but if it doesn't than it wasn't. Kagome still loathe InuYasha for betraying her, but he learnt for his mistakes. Kagome slipped out of his arms as she slipped on an oversized shirt and pulled her hair up. Looking over at InuYasha, she saw how completely happy he really was. Smiling, she went into the kitchen and started cooking up some breakfast for her _family_.

"Mama!" A little boy came running into the kitchen holding a piece of paper. Kagome looked down and smiled at him.

"What is it, Kazuya?" Kagome asked sweetly to her and InuYasha's four year old son. He smiled cheekly.

"Lookie what I dwew!" In his hands was a picture of raindrops falling. Kagome was puzzled. She looked at him with a confused face and he smiled even more. "It was raining this morning but there wasn't any cwouds!"

Kagome smiled softly in remembrance of when InuYasha and her broke up that day...it was raining with _no_ clouds.

"That's beautiful, hunny." Kagome praised and he ran out of the kitchen into the living room. Kagome looked up at the door frame and smiled up to the love of her life. He came and hugged her waist.

"...You know?" InuYasha began.

"Hmm?"

"On that day when I told you about the news, it was raining with out clouds. Wasn't that weird?" Kagome turned around to look at him in the eyes directly.

"Yes, I know."

"And did you know? The day when we made up, it was raining without clouds." Kagome gave him a very stunned look.

"Oh really? I never took notice." Kagome said kissing his lips sweetly.

"...I guess that just meant that there is no need for clouds to make rain. Just like happiness to make love." InuYasha stated. Kagome looked at him, very confused.

"How does that all get along?"

"Haha, I don't know. I just made it up, trying to create a scene ya know?" Kagome quirked an eyebrow.

"You are the reason it rained for me okay?"

"Hey! Don't--"

"And it just proves that rain can solve things." With that said, Kagome left InuYasha in the kitchen while she went to go get their son to come eat.

"...I don't get it?"

**owari**


End file.
